The Love Boat
by violetvision101
Summary: The Teen Titans set out on a spontaneous cruise on The Love Boat; setting a course for adventure, and their minds on a new romance! But is this "Love Boat" really all it's made out to be? Who shall fall in love on this seemingly luxurious trip, and at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

"~'The LOOOOOOVE BOAT!'~" Beast Boy sang, dancing around the living room in the Titan Tower. "~'Soon will be making anoooother run!'~"

He continued dancing, swinging around some papers he held in his hands, earning some weird looks from his teammates.

"Beast Boy, why do you sing of the boat that falls in love?" Starfire inquired cluelessly.

"It's not the _boat _that falls in love Star, it's the _people_ _on _the boat! Guess who just got us tickets for the most famous romantic cruise everrrr!" Beast Boy spun around with great enthusiasm, holding up the papers while continuing, "Don't you think it's about time we took a vacation?!"

Beast Boy sped off to his room - animatedly leaving a dust cloud behind - bringing back a huge stack of luggage, as well as presenting a costume change.

"See, look! I'm already packed!" he flashed a wide toothy grin, trying to balance all of his stuff while showing off his bold summer fashion at the same time.

"Hold on a second there, Beast Boy," Robin stepped in. "we can't just leave. Our city needs us." He crossed his arms disapprovingly, but that didn't stop the determined vacation-planner.

"Already got that covered. Titans East agreed to stay here until we get back while keeping their city in check at the same time!" he stated confidently, declaring his victory.

"Well, I still don't know if this is good ide-" Robin started with authority, but was cut off by Cyborg.

"Come on, man. I think it's about time we had a vacation."

Robin looked around at all the other Titans to dictate his answer. Starfire's eyes were wide with hope, thinking this 'boat of love' will be exciting! Raven was indifferent, her nose in a book as usual. Beast Boy of course had a giant puppy dog face, begging to go.

Lastly, Cyborg animatedly rushed off to his room to pack his bags. Not even a second later he sped back with stacked luggage in hand, working his own fashionable summer outfit.

"I'm ready!" Cyborg shouted eagerly.

Robin, who couldn't help but smile at his team's hopeful faces (well, most of which were hopeful), gave in and said, "…Alright. I guess you're right, we do need a vacation."

"BOO YA!" Cyborg high-fived Beast Boy, both very thrilled to be going on the trip.

"Yay!" Starfire leapt in joy, flying off to her room to pack.

Raven shrugged and slowly got up to pack her things as well.

While Cyborg and Beast Boy went on and on about how awesome everything was gonna get, Robin went off to pack his things.

~ . ~ . ~

Soon, everyone was gathered in the main room of the Titan Tower with all of their luggage. About to take their leave, Cyborg and Beast Boy planted themselves in front of their teammates. Beastboy flailed his arms while blowing a police whistle that came out of nowhere, indicating everyone to stop moving while Cyborg shouted.

"Woah, woah, WOAH! Y'all can't go in _THAT_!"

The three team members looked down at their clothes in confusion, and were ordered by Beast Boy to make an immediate costume change!

"This is a _vacation_, remember?! So you gotta dress like it!"

Turning back towards their rooms in defeat, the three non-fashionable heroes changed into summer clothes.

"In order for this to work, we all have to pack at least one hero outfit; just in case." Robin stated, returning rocking swim shorts, sandals, a tank top and dark shades.

"Deal." Beast Boy agreed.

Starfire came back wearing a cute short summer dress with pink floral patterns on it, as well as a flower crown, big round sunglasses and wedge heel flip flops. "Ready! Tee hee!" she giggled happily.

At last, Raven floated back dressed in a plain, long, light purple summer dress with matching flats. She topped it all off with a dark floppy hat.

"Ready. Let's go." She spoke in monotone to the others.

With that, the others headed out - luggage in arms – to the Jump City pier where the luxurious Love Boat awaited them.

Finally arriving, Beast Boy was the first to throw himself out of the T-Car and grab his luggage. The others followed close behind as they all got in line to board.

After what seemed like ages later to Beast Boy, he showed his boarding ticket to the check-in sailor professionally; inhabiting a VIP demeanor. Walking through after approval, as soon as the check-in sailor was out of earshot, Beast Boy did a little dance while waiting for the others.

One by one, the other Titans were let in and they all stood together at the entrance room, amazed by the sight before them:

Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, exotic flowers and fancy decor covered the entirety of the boat, and waiters were handing out drinks and tiny snacks on silver platters.

"Wow. Is this high-class or what?" Robin's eyes widened in awe behind his shades.

"It's glorious!" Starfire beamed, hearts popping out of her eye sockets.

Taking in only one part of the giant dream-like ship, another check-in sailor went up to greet them and checked their tickets to assist them in finding their rooms.

Beast Boy booked rooms 14 and 15, which were a part of the higher class suites of the ship.

Raven and Starfire agreed to take room 14, and the guys took room 15. The two groups retreated to their rooms to drop off their bags and start getting settled before the ship set sail across the ocean for Europe; for this was a round-trip cruise.

~ . ~ . ~

Being able to set a couple things up, like unpacking some clothes and the sort, The Titans met outside their rooms and found an activity packet down the hall.

It was filled with countless subjects of all kinds; Beast Boy and Cyborg especially liked the section about the all-you-can-eat buffet every Friday. The packet also included entertainment opportunities such as karaoke nights, balls, and sports right here on the ship, as well as a long list of five-star restaurants and shops all on the boat.

Each Titan took one for themselves and decided on what they all wanted to do and when; everything! This was going to be a fantastic cruise!

Just then, the captain of the famous boat's voice echoed over the intercom, "Welcome aboard The Love Boat! The staff and I hope you all have a wonderful time with us; setting a course for adventure and your minds on a new romance! Be sure to check out the activity brochure, for there are countless amounts of fun opportunities you can take part in right here on the ship! Sit back and relax for our four-week cruise, we're off!"

The boat swayed slightly, and within another moment they were off to Europe! The Titans went out to the docks, and were surprised to see a crowd of people on the pier waving to them, shouting things like 'Good luck!', 'Have fun!' and 'Sail safe!'

Within a millisecond, The Titans were joined by passengers flooding onto the docks, all waving to the crowd. The five of them decided to wave along with the rest of the passengers, all but one having big smiles on their faces.

Once they were farther away, most of the passengers retreated back to the luxury of the ship inside, but when the Titans started to head in, they noticed one of their team members missing; where was Beast Boy?

What they didn't know was that Beast Boy went to the back of the ship to continue waving to the crowd, while singing and dancing with the highest spirit and enthusiasm. He would join his friends soon enough, but felt it was his duty to do one last thing before joining the others;

"~'It's looooooove! Welcome aboard it's loooooo-OOOOO-OVE!'~" his finishing pose leaping into the air.

* * *

**A/N –**

And they're off! What did you guys think? This is an idea I've had for a while, and I'm so excited to finally be posting it! I love the old tv show "The Love Boat" and was also inspired by the "Love Boat" dance on the Just Dance game! I always pictured the dancer as Beast Boy! I'm not sure how regular I will be able to update, because I'm currently writing another story, but if you guys love this let me know and I will update as soon as possible! What will happen to The Titans on this luxurious cruise? Read on to find out! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Woo hoo! Gnarly, dude!" Beast Boy shouted, catching some sweet waves on a giant surf machine.

Not too far off, Starfire splashed around in the pool and slipped down the water slides, while Raven was comfortably sitting under a dark umbrella reading a book.

Robin ran up and did a legendary cannon ball into the pool, earning a burning glare from Raven after accidentally soaking her to the bone in water.

Cyborg soon joined Beast Boy on the surfer machine, wearing a crazy elaborate plastic bag-looking contraption so his gadgets didn't get ruined by the water.

"WOO!" he yelled enthusiastically.

Deciding to take a brief break, Starfire floats out of the pool to dry off and flip through her activity brochure.

Noticing an intriguing feature, she strolls over to Robin, who was now at the nearby tiki bar, to ask him about it,

"Robin, what is the art of 'open mick?'"

Robin chuckled slightly at her mispronunciation and corrected her kindly,

"You mean, 'open mic', Star? It's where anyone can go up and perform a talent; whether it be singing a song, doing stand-up comedy, or playing an instrument on stage, if they want to."

He sipped his drink casually, thinking nothing of it. He wasn't expecting Starfire's sudden gasp of excitement, which made him choke on his drink as she blurted out,

"I wish to partake in the exciting event of the singing on the stage! I shall recite the native Tamaranian Glerfnock poem in song!"

Taking a deep breath, she opens her mouth only to have a deafening screech come out.

Cringing at the piercing noise, Robin was about to tell her to stop when Beast Boy came barreling over as loud as a herd of elephants to urgently appear next to his teammates,

"Woah, Star's screaming her song again? Something's gotta be up." he questioned, wanting to know.

"Oh it will be glorious, Beast Boy! The art of the performing will soon take place!" Starfire exclaimed brightly.

"'The art of the performing?' Does she mean?-" Beast Boy started, but was cut off by Robin's answer.

"Yes. An open mic, next week at seven."

Beast Boy's eyes widened to an inhuman diameter, then as quickly as he came he drew back mysteriously before answering,

"That should be just enough time…"

Robin raised an eyebrow and inquired, "Enough time for what?"

But Beast Boy was already making a mad dash off the deck in shimmies. That was the last they'd be of seeing him for a long, long time.

_**~.~.~**_

Beast Boy, concealing himself in his room, rehearsed his performance tirelessly. This has been his lifelong dream, and now he is finally granted the chance to make it true! Choreography, vocals, and stage presence are all measured with the utmost precision. His friends and everyone else on The Looove Boat were in for a real treat, for the true star has arrived!

_**~.~.~**_

The only time The Titans ever saw Beast Boy was either during meals or, in the guys' case, right before bed. He refused to reveal his plans, no matter how many times he was asked. They decided to let him be, for this was some sort of strong calling (more like super-weird-phase) that would eventually pass.

As they all sat at a picnic table together for lunch, Beast Boy finally emerged for a quick bite to eat. The Titans didn't even try to question him again, for they wouldn't get an answer.

He kept a certain secretive composure, but Beast Boy was Beast Boy, so the rest of the team figured that he would spill at some point, out of excitement. Every so often, they would catch him squirm in the slightest way, but then sit back up as straight as a rod again. His teammates pondered as to what could be so larger than life that he would act in such a way. Strangely enough, it was actually pretty amusing.

Within less than five minutes, Beast Boy scarfed down a veggie sandwich and retreated back to his room, which was no surprise.

After a moment of silence, Starfire found that she just couldn't take it any longer,

"Oh, why is it that Beast Boy is so oddly behaving?!"

"We don't know, Star. BB won't even tell me, and he tells me everything." Cyborg replied, just as clueless as Starfire and the rest of the team.

Raven decided to pitch in, but at the same time prepared herself for the response that she was bound to get,

"With my powers, I could find out if I really wanted to…" she stated barely audible, thinking no one could have possibly have heard her.

Of course, everyone perked up and gathered around the spokesperson expectantly.

Raven sighed, knowing what she was in for, but reluctantly continued,

"We can go by his room, and I can peek in,"

Everyone gasped.

"But only for a second! If I stay too long, he will see me."

Everyone paused, considering this plan, and then Cyborg broke the silence,

"Wellll are we all just gonna STAND HERE or are we gonna be detectives and find out what's really going on with BB?"

"We will be the detectives!" Starfire cheered, fist in the air.

The rest of the team cheered along with her as they launched their plan into action. Not wasting a single second, they all shuffled off the deck.

_**~.~.~**_

The Titans casually followed Raven to BB's room. After winding through people, turning corners and dismissing passing snack trays, they found their destination.

Most of the team stays hidden around the corner, while Raven floats over to BB's door. Her eyes become enveloped in a white glow, and a dark hole spreads in pulses across the wood surface, allowing her to see through it.

The remaining members of the team lean around the corner in anticipation, only to see Raven's face twisted in confusion; or maybe it was an effort to hold back laughter.

"He's just prancing around and mumbling to himself." She whispers, not surprised.

"You gotta give us more than that!" Cyborg shouts, gaining a 'SHHH!' from the other members.

"Sorry!" he whispers apologetically.

"Well I must look!" Starfire whispers, making her way across the hall to Raven.

"If she's lookin', I gotta look too!" Cyborg follows her.

One by one, the entire small group makes their way over and piles around Raven in an attempt to see.

"Stop, guys! He'll see you!" Raven whisper-shouted urgently, trying to hold them back with big shadowy arms of darkness.

Beast Boy came to a halt abruptly, due to his attention being called to the struggle, and he lets out an alarmed monkey squeal.

The team exchanged glances that said 'Busted!', and were flung backwards by the door being pushed open by Beast Boy; his face reflected pure annoyance.

"What are you guys doing?! Are you spying on me?" he yelled accusingly.

"N-n-no Beast Boy! We were just… um," Starfire desperately looked around at the other Titans, and then spotted a very exquisite pot of flowers. "admiring the glorious flowers in the pot!"

Starfire leaned over to smell said flowers, and then plucked one from the arrangement and ate it.

They all shivered uncomfortably, but tried to recover their little story.

"Uhhh, yeah! SMELLS SO GOOD!" Cyborg leapt over to the lovely arrangement and took a big, long sniff.

Everyone scrambled and joined in, sniffing in an animated manner; BB wasn't convinced.

"You guys are weird." he said, before slamming the door shut.

"Well… What now?" Cyborg questioned.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Raven answered, though not really caring.

* * *

**A/N –**

Yay another chapter finally! I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I've just been so busy and time flew by so fast! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Be prepared for the next one, what is BB's plan? Stick around to find out! The review button is your friend! :)


End file.
